The War We Knew Must Happen
by HASARAS
Summary: When a new satellite technology that can see through the magic barriers of Camp Half-Blood and other things,the Camp desperately acts.The saboteurs fail,and the Government sends some of their best men to check it out.It's none other then Task Force 141.Filled with crazy ideas,lots of stupid puns,and a lot of references,S!@# is gonna happen.T for language and violence.
1. The Beginning

_**Date: Unknown**_  
_**Location:Unknown**_

People were standing in a medium sized room, yelling as the sounds of gunfire rang around the building. Three men and a couple of escorts entered. They were also yelling as they laid an injured man on the table.  
The man groaned as blood seeped out of his wounds. He was obviously dying. The other men were talking to one of the men who was standing over the table.  
The standing man yelled back and pushed them away. His assault rifle clanged against his back, and he looked back down at his injured comrade, as the dying man took his last breath. He used it to say three words.  
The man's shock showed on his face, and they raced to the stairwell. Then the man punched his comrade down the stairs and yelled.  
The rest ran down the stairwell after them as the room was ripped up by was now the man's deathbed…  
Or would have been had an attack helicopter not shot a nearby car, causing it to explode. The force broke a nearby soda machine, which crashed through the already broken window. It flipped the table over, and hit the dead man.  
This would have been a relatively useless chain of events, had the soda machine not been broken. Which meant not only was liquid pouring out of it onto John Mactavish, but it was sparking with the force of a defilibrator.  
He was alive.

_**Six months later**_  
_**Government research Facility, NY**_

The new TF 141 was made up of 14 men. One had just been K.I.A. two weeks before. Price thought about how the new replacement would act. He hoped the new recruit would live up to his legacy-which was pretty hard.  
It seemed a pretty insignificant job for the force, guarding satellite tech. He had an urge to be back on the battlefield, not sitting around in some polished, white facility. A transport helicopter arrived, along with the new member. He came out to greet him.  
"Hello, recruit. Welcome to T-CHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKAHKKK KKKKKCKKKKK!" His throat made weird noises as Soap walked nonchalantly out of the Chinook.

_**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound**_  
_**August 16th,2013**_

Grover and Chiron were watching TV in the big house. After the Titan War, few monsters remained, and those that did usually stayed away from demigods, so they had been given the green light to use electronics.  
CNN was on, and they were talking about how Rick Scott was outsourcing Florida's jobs.  
"I just don't see how it could be useful to him to make decisions like that. Nobody wants to get fired and have some Asian man take their job, so I don't see the point. One thing's for sure-he's not getting reelected anytime soon .In other news…" the reporter went on about a housefire in New Jersey that had spread across the town and was still raging as they spoke.  
"You think a dragon set that fire?" Grover asked Chiron as he chewed on some tin cans. "Could be. You never know." They made small talk for a bit, and suddenly Grover glanced at the TV. His eyes widened. "Turn it up!" he yelled. Chiron, startled, grabbed the remote and pressed the volume button.  
"We're live here with Dr. Drake Hadorsuf, creator of a new satellite technology that is said to be six times more powerful than the Hubble telescope, Doctor?" "Yes, thank you Clara. People have been asking, `Why the money and trouble?' Well, as an answer, this system is so powerful it can see minerals all the way down to bedrock ,and underground bases as small as a car to as big as the U.S.A., all the way to 6 miles from the estimated Earth's core!"  
(Deep underground, another centaur whinnied and pranced around his electronic-based room, yelling "OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO!)  
Dr. Hadorsuf continued."The system is expected to pay for itself ten times over in five years! It is also expected to be able to see through even the most complicated barriers-even some for sciences unkown to America!"  
The reporter looked quite impressed-quite unawarwe of the panic on Long Island Sound. "Amazing! And when will it launch?" "Well, if everything goes according to plan, then midnight tonight."  
The reporter suddenly perked up. "What if somebody sabotages it?" "They won't. Only the best security has been hired, and anyone that comes in that room without clearance will be apprehended faster than you can say `Oh look a bunch of guys with guns!'"  
Chiron looked concerned at this.  
"We have also taken other extreme security measures..." Grover tuned down the TV, looking stricken. Grover and Chiron looked at each other. "We need to sabotage that machine. Destroy it if necessary. Because if my calculations are correct…" "It can see through our barriers?" Grover asked with a small voice.  
"Yes Grover, it can. It can. And if they find out where we are, all hell will break loose. They might attack us. They might examine us, convert us. We can't let that happen, by the gods! We'll need to send at least two. They'll have to be sneaky and undetectable. They'll have to be good at what they do. They have to know how to make distractions and beat things with sticks or how to get to the sabotage device."  
Grover nodded. "So naturally, you're sending Travis and Connor."

**Thanks to my sister for editing and helping me write this, she's a good author too. Her user is Dragoneisha777, check her out sometime! Thanks also to Rick Riordan to writing Percy Jackson, and Bungee for creating Modern Warfare, which l do not play but l think is still amazing!**  
**Also, was the Artemis Fowl reference good, bad, offensive, whatever, tell me in a review!**  
**P.S.: Take a closer look at Dr. Hadorsuf's name-if you can tell me what it's a reference to l'll mention you in the next chapter.**  
**Goodbye from HASARAS!**


	2. Saboteurs!

**August 16, 2013 9:00 PM**

**John Hammond Research Facility**

**Outskirts of New York City**

Price walked Soap around the facility, giving him a tour and catching him up on things. The PA blared above them, giving news and counting down to launch. "Approximately 20 minutes and 42 seconds till the Sat lifts off. Be prepared to make history! Also, to whoever left the blue public call box on the 4th lab floor, it is not funny, please come vacate it from the premises. Thank you. "The PA turned off at this comment. "And this is where the founder of this facility, Mr. Hammond, lives. The entire West wing is his. Not many people go in there, they say he does experiments with dinosaur genes and things like that. Now even though this is a tour right now, we've got to be on guard. It's opening night, and there will probably be some teenagers, spies or other somethings trying to sabotage it."

Soap smiled. "Let them come. Haven't had good fun in a while." He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent, and had a Saiga-12 on his back, along with 2 desert eagles and a couple of frags."Gotta be prepared," he had told the pilot on his way to the facility.

They continued to walk along the wing. "There's an SAS-grade training center in there, if you need to pump iron or do some time on the treadmill. Over here is the mess hall, which is actually pretty clean."

The tour continued, not aware of the two flying boys that had just landed outside an open window and infiltrated the center.

And no, it was not Peter Pan and a Lost Boy.

Travis and Connor snuck through the center, wearing flying shoes and Annabeth's invisibility cap*.They were talking with a watch with water covered by glass, maintaining an Iris call. Annabeth had the floor plans of the building, navigating them to the satellite. "Take a left now and you should see a long hallway. "Travis nodded. "I see it. Moving in." They walked forward and turned right, where the passage started to spiral downwards. They didn't have any suspicion that the doors were open. They continued around the hallway, going down, down, down, until they came to a door marked "Sat area".

"That door should lead you to the satellite. It's probably locked, look for a key." They looked behind paintings and felt walls until Connor found something on the wall. "Oh, a cabinet! Maybe there's something useful in there!"

_Oh Apollo's sonnets,_ Chiron thought. "Connor, no!" Connor opened the cabinet. "Man, there's nothing good in here! Just some Albuterol, Hydrogen Peroxide, Everlife, a key to the door next to us, top secret formula for-HEY!" He snatched the key.

"I found the key to the door! We're going in, and I think we made it past the guards!" Back at the camp, the Half-Bloods cheered. Connor and Travis opened the door, to find a large, dark room with a large satellite in the middle. They slowly walked toward it, not aware of the men with thermal vision goggles and guns trained on them.

A fortunate occurrence, for if they had, they would have been shot.

They made it halfway, then the doors snapped shut, the lights came on, and there was a loud chorus of "FREEZE!" from the soldiers. One had been standing right in front of them. "I wouldn't take another step, for your own good. Instead, I'd drop your…swords?"

The Stoll brothers used this moment of surprise to attack the man. Connor sliced his leg with a horizontal swipe, making a flesh wound. Travis launched himself at the satellite with his sword stretched forward. The man fell to the ground, but not before shooting Connor in the Achilles tendon. A tranquilizer dart hit Travis in midair and he ended up sliding and landing ten feet away from the satellite.

Connor wailed and fell to the ground, holding his bleeding leg. Two of the snipers came down and helped the injured soldier up. At that moment, Soap and Price ran in." Told you there would be a sabotage attempt!" Price said as he ran to examine the injured man.

Soap was more interested in the teenagers who had attempted to destroy the satellite. He could tell they were weird from the start by the fact that they wielded swords and wore ancient metal armor. "That's not all." Flash, a new recruit, said as he climbed down from his sniping post.

"When they came in, they were INVISIBLE. They didn't become visible till that one lunged for the sat, and he didn't become visible till he fell. We think this is what makes them invisible." He handed Soap a red baseball cap. His eyebrows rose. "Hmmm…let me try." He put it on and vanished into thin air. "Whoa!" Flash fell backwards. "It worked?" Soap asked as he reappeared, the baseball cap in his hand. He heard some panicked, but distant voices, and looked at the unconscious boy.

His watch was projecting an image of people freaking out, along with…"Holy-! Look at this!" Price and a couple of other TF141ers came over at his call and got the same look of shock on their faces. "Is that a-""What the-""My god-" the mumble continued as the half man, half goat and horse people panicked, along with a couple of teenagers.

Soap checked the time."11:58.I think that sabotage is over for the night." As he spoke, men with snipers in a helicopter were chasing after a SHROUD invisible dropship with weaponry that was meant for the satellite. A girl looked at them through the watch, and screamed. _"THE CALL IS STILL GOING!"_

She rushed toward the screen and the call ended. Where the screen had been, there was just water.

People screamed back at the camp. "THE SAT IS LAUNCHING! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Campers ran around, running into cabins and the big house. "Arm yourselves! Prepare for siege! They'll be on our borders within the hour! Get the anti-human swords and arrows! Prepare the monsters!" A Hermes camper came up. "Sir, we're prepping the drakons." Chiron nodded. "Good, that'll be a valuable advantage. Wait a second… where did you get _drakons_?!"

"We bought them on eBay, sir."

**Thanks again to Drag for editing, authors for writing the books, etc.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Tell me in a review what references to other books, shows, and games there are-first to get them all gets a reference!**


	3. Some bad newsAN

Well, bros with fros, it's official. Windows is out to get me. Not only is Word being an absolute PAIN about my stories, WSE recently cleaned out an "URGENT Trojan" that happened to be my 1700 word story. I managed to recover some of it-the portion I previously saved, around 7500 words-but for now, I don't think I'm going to be updating this story until I get that story back up and running. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I assure you I will try to get this back going as soon as I can.


End file.
